The primary objective of the Biostatistics Core is to provide investigators of the Solid Tumor Program Project (STPP) access to uniformly high quality, innovative statistical science; new computing technology to enhance research productivity; and expertise in the design of data capture forms/screens. The staff of the Biostatistics Core provides collaborative expertise to clinical, translational and pre-clinical investigators in the areas of research design, patient/animal randomizations, statistical analysis and database computing. Personnel supported by the Biostatistics Core have extensive experience in solid tumor research collaboration and actively participate in the research of the STPP. The Biostatistics Core will also provide to the STPP investigators advanced statistical methods and expertise developed by Dr. Jianrong Wu. The Core has access to excellent computing resources and statistical software packages (SAS, StatXact, Splus, etc.), database management software (Access, Oracle, etc.) and graphics software (SAS/Graph, Splus, Excel/PowerPoint, etc.) necessary for efficient and effective support of the program project.